


fleeting permanence

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-PoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: They both regret many things, and cling to others.





	

There is a bed in Hogwarts where they slept together more often than not their last two years there.

 

Remus remembers it often, during those long lonely years of destitution, of trying to find his place in a world that shunned him, a world he'd given everything to preserve, a world which made him regret.

 

Sirius remembers, too, on his canine  moments of sanity, soft sheets and a skinny body next to his, comfort and safety. He has no regrets, knows Remus isn't the traitor.

 

Remus doesn't and it taints his memories of that time of innocence, of fleeting permanence.

  
  
  



End file.
